KISS, muach!
by Sora Tsubameki
Summary: Para Shinigami suka banget nonton acara gossip. Ga percaya? Baca aja. Jangan lupa review. COMPLETE


**Summary**: Para Shinigami suka banget nonton acara gossip. Ga percaya? Baca aja. Jangan lupa review.

**Disclaimer**: All character by Obata Takeshi dan Ooba Tsugumi

**KISS, **_**muach**_**!**

Di padang pasir yang gersang hiduplah sekelompok Shinigami berwajah lucu…(Huwek, ditampol karena menyebarkan fitnah). Di tengah tumpukan tulang belulang berkumpullah para Shinigami cowo, asyik menatap lurus ke kotak tulang yang ada di depannya, lalu berharap-harap cemas menunggu tayangan _reality show _favorit mereka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jeng jeng jeng_

"Jumpa lagi diacara KISS, Kisah Seputar Shinigami, _muach_!" Terlihat dua Shinigami molek beraksi, memamerkan kemulusan paha mereka, menyapa ramah para penonton yang langsung pada ngiler.

"Bujug, indahnya tuh pahe!" Begitulah komentar salah satu penonton. (Author langsung ngebayang paha Rem )

"Ok, untuk gosip pertama datangnya dari si Jealous, Shinigami ter-_jealous". _Kamera langsung menampilkan wajah jealous, yang sedang manyun sambil memicingkan kedua matanya. (Supaya terlihat bener-bener lagi _jealous_. Salah satu wartawan langsung mewawancarainya_._

"Bagaimana anda bisa mendapatkan predikat Shinigami ter-_jealous_?" langsung _to the point._

"Bagaimana ya? Pokoknya harus _jealous_ setiap saat. Dimanapun, kapanpun, siapapun, wajib kita _jealous_-in. Misalnya, waktu jalan-jalan di dunia shinigami, kita harus _jealos _kepada setiap Shinigami yang berpapasan lewat. Walau ga ada sebab dan akibatnya, sih! Trus kalau kita duduk di bawah po'on, kita wajib curiga dan berwajah _jealous _kepada tuh po'on. Lalu dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun harus memungkinkan kita berwajah _jealous_. Seperti sekarang ini nih!" Kamera langsung diambil seenak udelnya, lalu dihadapkan ke muka ancurnya. Memang bener-bener _jealous!_

"Ok pemirsa kita lanjut ke gosip berikutnya saja." Si presenter dah _eneg _ngelihat mukanya Jealous yang memenuhi hampir sebagian besar _space _kamera.

"Gosip berikutnya datang dari Ryuk, sang idola kita!" Dengan bangga salah satu presenter memampang wajah ganteng Ryuk. (nb: kupikir wajah Ryuk emang ganteng, walau agak menyeramkan dikit. Benar-benar nista!}

"Ni Shinigami emang Shinigami paling pintar diantara shinigami-shinigami yang laen. Baru aja masuk ke dunia manusia dah dapet pasangan hidup. Cakep pula bo! Lo tahu kan si Ryuk dan Light tuh dah kaya prangko. Lengket banget. Dimana ada Light disitulah ada Ryuk! Si Ryuk juga sering banget dikasih hadiah. Apel merah seger ditambah kecupan tiap pagi! (Sumpah, gosip mampu melempar manusia ke jurang kenistaan!).

"Beberapa Shinigami juga pernah membuat kesaksian tentang keretakan hubungan mereka lewat lubang Shinigami. Si Light terlihat cemburu banget pas ngerasa Ryuk mulai maen belakang ama L. dengan emosi si Light langsung ngubur Detnot milik Ryuk sambil berkata 'selamat tinggal Ryuk' " Dengan muka sumringah sang presenter meniru ekspresi Light.

"Karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Light sangat sakit hati, lalu berpaling ke Misa Amane. Namun, cinta Light hanya untuk Ryuk. Dengan memanfaatkan Misa, si Light menggali kembali detnot Ryuk, dan menuliskan surat cinta ke Ryuk. Akhirnya Ryuk luluh hingga kematian memanggil Light." Presenter lain menambahkan. Komplit sudah gosipnya!

"Jangan kemana-mana pemirsa. Setelah jeda iklan berikut kita akan kembali" Si presenter berwajah sedikit mesum._ Tenonenot._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terlihat grup band ngegelar acara musikal di atas panggung. Gitaris dipegang A, Bassis dipegang L, sedangkan vokalis dipegang Light. Dengan muka serius, sangar, dan menyeramkan Light menyapa penonton.

"Are you ready to die??"

"Yeah" terdengar gegap gempita dari penonton.

"Are you ready to die??" Light mengulang.

"Yea.." Masih gegap gempita

"Are you ready to die??" Kali ini dengan nada mengancam, mengeluarkan buku detnotnya.

"Y..Yea??" Kali ini agak hening.

"Are you ready to die??" Udah siap menulis siapapun yang menjawab…

"….."

L A Light, enjoy aja!!

*inget ga iklannya?hehe*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wokeh,pemirsa, jumpa lagi dengan kami di acara KISS, Kisah Seputar Shinigami, _muach!_. Kisah kita lanjut ke gosip terakhir. Gosip ini datangnya dari Shidoh, singkatan dari Shi Bodoh. Ni Shinigami emang oon banget. Bukunya aja nyampe kecolongan ama Ryuk. Gara-gara kebodohannya yang ga ketulungan dia lapor ke raja Shinigami. Tentu aja langsung ditendang ke dunia manusia. Disana dia malah bingung coz bukunya dah raib entah kemana. Makin hari bodohnya making a ketulungan, nyampe _parttime _jadi tukang parkir di markas mafia. Kerjaannya nungguin parkiran dan bukain helm orang-orang.." sang presenter emosi jiwa.

Penonton terbuai. Tak menyadari raja Shinigami sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Para Shinigami tak se-oon Shidoh. Setelah merasakan hawa pembunuh makin menusuk, mereka langsung pada ngibrit.

"KABUR!!!" Para Shinigami langsung tunggang langgang, meninggalkan tv yang masih menayangkan acara maksiat itu.

Sang raja terheran, mengapa Shinigami-Shinigami itu pergi. Otaknya tak habis pikir. Matanya muter, mencoba menemukan penyebab mereka mengambil langkah seribu. Seketika dia tersentak kaget.

Sejak kapan kotak tulang itu ada disini? Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengambil satu-satunya barang elektronik miliknya!!! Tak bisa dimaafkan! Dengan geram dan membabi buta dia menurunkan perintah menghukum semua Shinigami untuk menikmati hukuman level satu!! Gyahahaha!!!

End

AN: Ehehe,maaf Cuma lagi iseng. Mohon review, kritik dan saran


End file.
